Till The World Ends
by perfectlycorrupted14
Summary: It was a normal morning for Bella Swan. Wake up, cook breakfast for her big brother Emmett and her father Charlie. Until they heard strange noises coming from outside and that's when they're world was changed forever. Join Bella as she tries to balance love, family, and survival in a zombie apocalypse. Who knows who you can trust?
1. Chapter 1 Authors Note

Authors Note!

Hi guys!  
I am happy to say this is my first attempt at a story, usually I just read them but I want to try something different.

Criticism would be very valued; you know tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing right.

You can also tell me what you would like to see in future chapters, and I'll try to include them in the story.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

**Scientist POV**

"Everything is looking good and on track with the patients, I think this could be it, we finally found the cure to Alzheimer's!" says Dr. Marcus.

I couldn't believe it but here I am looking at it with my own two eyes. The patient is showing signs of improvement in memory and overall health. He was able to remember what day it is and what his name is. All our hard work is finally paying off. All the trial and errors, sleepless nights have all come down to this moment.

"This is spectacular, why don't you into the patients room and fill him in on the good news, I'm pretty sure he will appreciate it" I say with a wide smile on my face.

While he goes in the room with the patient I look on through the one-way glass so I can see the patient's reaction. As I watch the scientist relay the good news I start to notice something is odd about the way the patient is acting. He is sweating profusely, his skin is beginning to take on a more gray color and, he is breathing very deeply and his eyes look kind of glassy.

Dr. Marcus takes notice of this as well and I press the button to allow me to here their conversation so I know if I should come in.

"Are you feeling unwell Mr. Smith, I know it is a lot to take in, but I will answer any questions you have" says Dr. Marcus says with concern in his voice.

The only response he got from the patient was a loud gasp as he suddenly arches on the bed and we hear the monitor connected to his heart start to beep dangerously.

I rush into the room with several other doctors and nurses and order them to start setting up the defibrillator and get the panels ready as I try to help Dr. Marcus restrain the patient as he is writhing and yelling on the bed.

Just then we hear the flat line noise indicating the patient is almost gone, so I get the panels ready and shock the patient but he gives no response.

I do it again, but still no response

I try a third time, and still no response

I get ready to go a fourth time but Dr. Marcus stops me, and with a shake of his head I know it is too late.

As Dr. Marcus closes the patients eyes, I put the panel down on the cart roughly and angrily shout "God damn it, we were so close".

With a sad look on his face and in his eyes, Dr. Marcus tells me call the patients time of death

With a sigh I say" Time of death 7: 39" when I am interrupted by an odd sound coming from the patient on the bed.

With wide eyes, I step closer to the bed until I'm right at the head of the patient

I listen as the noises get louder and louder and start resembling growls when suddenly the patient eyes pop open and no longer are they a friendly blue, no, they are a frightening orange with a feral look in them.

With a loud roar the patient lunges at Dr. Marcus and attacks his neck. Blood spurts out as Dr. Marcus lets out a agonized yelp and falls to the floor while the patient continues to devour him.

Everyone in the room is frozen in shock and fear, until one of the female nurses, Jane, lets out terrified yell and the patient's attention is the turned on her and he rushes to her and bites her right I her cheek and then she goes down as well.

That springs the rest of us into to action; we haul the patient off of her and try to calm him down, but nothing is working.

He manages to break free from us and rushes towards one of the other male nurses, Demetri, who quickly pick up one of the IV pole and impales him through the stomach. When the patient slides the pole out of his stomach and goes after the Demetri, again, the Demetri impales the patient this time through his left eye, and this time he goes down.

With a disgusted yell the Demetri drops the pole and exclaims " What the fuck just happened?"

"I have no clue, but we should really leave and find out" I say with a shocked voice

We get ready to leave the room when we hear a low growl come from Jane on the ground, then she starts twitching as if she is going to get up.

What we failed to notice is that Dr. Marcus was already up, until he attacked the Demetri by jumping on his back and biting him square on the scalp.

With my attention on Demetri and Dr. Marcus, I didn't see the Jane crawl to my leg until it was too late and I felt a burning sensation on my right ankle. When I looked down I saw Jane there biting my ankle. I was able to kick her off and escape the room filled with the agonized screams of Demetri and flee to my office. As I closed the door I was able to hear more screams of more doctors, nurses, and probably security that had heard all the commotion and came to check it out.

With labored breathes I found my old camcorder and flipped the switch on and place it on my desk and turned it to me  
"My name is Aro Volturi and I was one of the scientists who tried to make a cure for Alzheimer's. We thought we finally had the cure when everything went fatally wrong. I'm still not sure what happened but something happened to the patient and he died, but the thing is he came back to life and attacked everyone in the room. The one's he attacked immediately died, but the patient was able to withstand being impaled in the stomach but immediately died when pierced through the head. Shortly after I was bitten and I don't have much time left. It's only a short time before the infection gets out of this building and spreads so I'll just say this. Avoid getting bitten cause that's just a death sentence and do great damage to head to kill them". I explain as my vision starts getting blurred at the edges.

With my last bit of strength I upload the video on my computer and send it to every news station that I know.

As I sway and fall out of seat I think to myself "Was it all worth it?"

As I finally give up and fall into the darkness I have my answer "No it wasn't"


	3. Chapter 3 WTF is Going On

**WTF**

Warm rays of light are what woke Bella Swan up that faithful morning, that and her blaring alarm clock. The rays of sunshine should have been her first sign that something was gonna change in her otherwise boring life.

**Bella POV**

"_**Huh, the sun's out**_" were my first thoughts as I reached out to hit the shrieking alarm clock.

" _**Why do I even have that thing set, it's a Saturday? Oh right, because I'm the only one in this house that is capable of doing more than burning water."**_ Sarcasm laced my thoughts

With a sigh and a shake of my head, I got up, grabbed my bag of toiletries, and headed for the bathroom. As I undressed and stepped into the shower I mentally started making a list of things I was going to need to pick up from the grocery store later on, also of ways to avoid a certain golden retriever like person who just didn't know when to give up.

Michael Christopher Newton aka The Newton aka The Newt was the only boy in Forks who is still trying to persue me ever since I moved here in the middle of Junior year of high school. I have tried literally everything to get it through that boys thick skull that I would rather eat newborn babies than go out on a date with him. I've tried being nice and letting him down easy and when that didn't work I let Emmett handle it and when that didn't work and he tried to grab my ass in the middle of the hallway ,then had the audacity to smirk at me ,and I gave him a black eye I just gave up and pretended he did not exist.

When I stepped out of shower and wrapped myself in the towel, I stood in front of the mirror and inspected myself. I still looked pretty young for 23, with my big brown doe eyes, my thick brown with natural red streaks that only come out in the sun that goes down to my mid back, and pale pink lips. My chest is a good 36 C cup, not too big and not too small, with an average waist and hips. I'm pretty average when compared to Jessica Stanly and Lauren Mallory with there beach blonde hair and most likely fake 34DD boobs. Charlie and Emmett have told me plenty of times that I am beautiful but I just chalked it up to being biased, theyre supposed to say that, theyre family.

As I walked back into my room I threw on a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top, put my wet hair into messy bun atop my head and threw on my white tennis shoes and went downstairs to start breakfast

As usual when I got down there Charlie was sitting there drinking his coffee and lookin at the news on the little tv we set up on the kitchen table, listening intently to some storie about some tape that was sent out late last night from the lab that's settled deep in the woods and how its not safe to go outside and to board up your houses and aim for the head. I paid little attention to this because the news is known to amp and over exaggerate.

" Hey Charlie" I greeted him.

All I got in return was a twitch of the mustache and a grunt.

" _**Well, someone hasn't had their coffee this morning"**_ I thought as I put on the coffee maker and started taking out the ingrediants for home style pancakes.

" Why are you even looking at the news, you know they are just exagerating over nothing" I said to Charlie.

" Bells, I don't think theyre exagerating this time, look at this footage of about 2 hours ago down by the docks" he said to me with a serious look on his face.

I turned around and watched as what I can describe as chaos is happening at what appears to be the docks. People are screaming crying. Theres blood everyone. I can hear some strange growling coming from somewhere on the camera. The person holding the camera zooms in on a person who looks to be dead on the floor with bite marks all over them, when they suddenly spring up , let out a terrifying screech and launch themselves at the person holding the camera. As the video ends we hear the persons scream of pain.

Charlie gives me a pointed look and I turn around with a shudder and continue cracking the eggs. I fail to hear someone creep up behind me until I am suddenly lifted into someones arms. My mind going back to the video, I let out a scream, but am interuppted by the loud guffaws of none other than my big brother Emmett Swan. Now when I say big brother, I don't only mean in the sense that he is older than me( by 3 minutes), I mean he is bigger in every sense of the word. Emmett has the body of a body builder. I'm pretty sure he can bench press 275 and he was the star quarterback back in highschool. Now he is the new football coach at Forks highschool.

" Let go of me, you damn dirty ape" I scream as I am almost squeezed to death in one of Emmett's signiture hugs.

" Awww come on Belly-Bean, you know you want some of this monkey love" Emmett said while looking at ne with his identical brown eyes and dimple smile.

" Just put me down so I can finish breakfast, you ass" I hissed at him.

" Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" he grumbled as he sat down at the table and took a look at the Tv.

" Hey, is this some new zombie movie?" he asked with a confused face

" Nope, my boy, this is the news, and that is footage from the dock about 2 hours ago" says Charlie with a frown on his face.

" What the fuck, everyone's eating each other" Emmett exclaimed

" Yeah, theyre trying to figure out if it was fake or real. They sent out the authorities, but when they got theyre, there where no bodies, but there was blood on the floor, a lot of it. They think it might have to do with some other tape that was ent from that lab in the woods"

" Well, I for one think it' all a big hoax and will believe so until I get shown some proof. If you wanna read about it go outside and get the newspaper, maybe theres something about in there."

With a shrug, Emmett got up and went to the door and opened it it.

With a loud gasp he threw the door shut and pressed his body up against it and look at us with wide eyes.

" What, what happened?" asked Charlie as he started to get up

" I don't think that tape was a hoax" he said in a trembling voice as he started backing away from the door.

" And why not" I say back to him as I turn off the fire on the stove and wipe my hands on a cloth.

" Just take a look outside your window and you'll see your proof' he said pointing towards the kitchen window with a shaking hand.

With a confused look on my face, I took a peek out the window and I knew from that moment and on things were gonna change.


End file.
